theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cordelia Renn
Cordelia Renn is the anal-retentive Quartermaster of The Saint Alessia. She prefers to be referred to as Quartermaster Renn. Appearance Tall for a Breton, short for an Altmer. Not particularly pretty, not particularly ugly. Average complexion. Cordelia has long, dark curls kept in a high ponytail most of the time and golden eyes with small rings of turquoise around the pupils. Her hair has begun to gray slightly, giving it a faint ombre effect. Small wrinkles have appeared around her eyes in recent years. Her ears have a slight point to them, hinting at her elven heritage. Cordelia has what one would describe as a ‘resting nix-hound face,’ her mouth shaped into a frown and eyes glaring coldly ahead. Her sub-par face is perched on top of a lean and muscular body with almost disproportionately long legs. Most of her wardrobe consists of pieces of Thalmor naval uniforms, most noticeably her coat. She wears sturdy thigh-high boots, pants and a vest that she wears over, what one might argue is her only charming attribute, an assortment of frilly silk shirts. Skills Quartermastering, mathematics, basic naval navigation, speaking and writing Aldmeris, fencing, wrestling, sketching. Possessions An assortment of writing equipment and resources for her job as Quartermaster, a sword, a personal journal and sketch book, some clothing, a stick covered in notches and numbers made for measuring, an abacus, a ‘wooden book’ with hinges and a clasp suspended on a shoulder strap for easy carrying, a sword and dagger with accompanying sheaths, spare clothes. Personality Serious and precise, not particularly friendly. Cordelia respects her superiors, and demands respect from her inferiors. While it might not seem like she cares about anything but numbers and proper procedure, she genuinely cares about her duty to maintain the good health and morale of the ship’s crew. Strengths An anal retentive eye for details, making her capable of keeping even the sloppiest crew effective. She is also ambidextrous. Major flaw(s) Short tempered. Casual racist. History Cordelia grew up on the seas, learning the roles and responsibilities of the various crew members. It was discovered that she had a talent for numbers, and so she was schooled by the Quartermaster of the ship her parents served on. As the years went by and Cordelia grew in skill she found herself employed as Quartermaster in a company of mercenaries aboard a large galleon. The mercenaries eventually found themselves to be employed by an Aldmeri Mage Lord, patrolling and keeping the waters around his island safe from intruders. The Mage Lord chose to side with the Thalmor in their civil war, and so in turn Cordelia’s mercenary group was incorporated into the Thalmor’s naval forces. Her prowess and skill gained her respect among her elven peers. She has been taught to read and write Aldmeris, as well as being familiarized by their quite effective units of measure. After many years of working for the Thalmor, Cordelia and her crew were released from service and set sail for Cyrodiil to seek new employment. In the early hours of the morning, while Cordelia’s ship was anchored in Lake Rumare, a rogue Altmer hiding amongst the crew unleashed hell upon the ship with an army of summoned Daedra. Cordelia was the only survivor, tied up at the bow and left to die. Recent occupation Quartermaster